The present invention relates to tool manufacture in general, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a chip-removing tool.
Various methods of manufacturing chip-removing tools are already known, among them composite tools in which, in order to reduce the consumption of high-quality, high-strength materials and/or for other reasons, separate tipping elements made of such materials are connected to a tool body which is made of a lower quality and hence less expensive material. Upto now, the connection of the tipping elements to the tool body was accomplished by welding, by hard soldering, or utilizing threaded connections. So, for instance, it is known from the German published patent application No. DE-OS 21 36 271 to make a tool out of a composite metal, wherein the shank and the main portion of a grooved tool body is made of inexpensive, only slightly alloyed or non-alloyed carbon steel, and the tipping element, which is separate from the shank and body and is made of tool steel, cobalt steel or another high-speed steel, is welded to the shank. It is also possible to achieve the connection of a carrier part with a tipping part of the tool by resorting to hard soldering. What is disadvantageous in this kind of connection is the number and complexity of the required processing steps and of the equipment needed for performing such processing steps, as well as the additional material consumption, such as that of the solder, and the energy consumption.